<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasured by Lokiismyking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805217">Treasured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismyking/pseuds/Lokiismyking'>Lokiismyking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismyking/pseuds/Lokiismyking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmalyn is the eldest child of George and Mary Darling. At 17, she is the picture of perfection in manners, character and looks. Groomed for years to be a proper lady, she is given a temporary escape from society's rules and expectations in the form of a flying boy, who promises her and her siblings wonders that once felt as real in her mind as they do in her sister's.<br/>How did Emmalyn's presence change things in the Darling's household? What will happen when this almost grown up comes to Neverland?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hook/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At the Darling House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter Pan, that decided never to grow up. He flew away to the Neverland where he had a whole lot of adventures. He, along with the lost boys, played with the Indians, swam with the mermaids and fought against pirates.<br/>
Sometimes he would fly back to the big city of grown-ups to find something interesting to tell his friends, or just for the fun of it. One such times, as he flew by a slightly open window, he heard a shout followed by loud laughter, and curious as he was, he went nearer to investigate. Inside a big room, two boys jumped over toys and crawled over beds all to run away from two girls? One was definitely a girl, around his age most likely, the other however was older, and he had trouble setting her in either age groups he knew.</p><p>The four continued to play, swinging wooden swords around and laughing. Even the older girl, who was wearing the same style of clothes Peter had seen in grown-ups, and he thought to be highly uncomfortable and unsuited for such activities.</p><p>But as the story they were telling progressed, Peter became entranced, and for quite some time after this episode, he returned to the Darling house, always in the evening, to hear more stories from the Darling sisters: Wendy and Emmalyn, thought the later was treated as Em by her siblings. </p><p>He made sure to tell the Lost Boys all the stories he heard. There was Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White... That night, the children were already in their nightwear, and everyone listened closely to Wendy as she narrated:</p><p>“…Cinderella flew through the air far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself most impassably surrounded by pirates! There was Alf Mason, so terribly ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muscat. Bill Jukes… every inch of him tattooed. And the cruellest of them all, Blackbeard! With eyes as black as a new moon night, save when he kludged your belly with his golden sword. In which time, his eyes turn red.”</p><p>“’Girly’ said Blackbeard, ‘we have come for yer glass slippers.’” Said the older boy, taking a sword and putting it against his sister’s throat.</p><p>“Who be you to order me about? And call me girly?” Wendy exclaimed and brought up her own wooden sword, and they started a mock fight, calling each other names and taunting each other. The youngest boy and the dog cheered them on while the older sister laughed at the joyous display of childishness from her place out of the way.</p><p>They were unaware of the boy standing watch outside until Nana barked at the window. But there was nothing there when they went to look. Em held Michael back when he leaned forward too much. The children forgot it quickly and went back inside to continue playing, for what troubles a grown-up will never trouble a child. The eldest looked on, a small frown on her semblance. Nana was a very smart dog, trained to act like a human nurse, with the advanced senses of a canine.</p><p>Then the cuckoo watch ringed, and the room became a fluster of bodies, as her siblings rushed to get ready for their aunt arrival. Em helped tie a bow on Wendy’s hair and went downstairs to greet aunt Millicent. She was asked about her schooling, any balls she had been in and of suitors, much to her father’s displeasure. </p><p>Em knew that her father suppressed his affection towards his wife and children, because he was a serious banker and all that, but it meant not that he did not love them or that he did not care. She was his little girl, perhaps she could be called his favourite if parents ever had a favourite between children, and once not long ago, while she was walking by her parents’ room, she heard him confess to Mrs. Darling that he wished she could stay young and with them forever.</p><p>Em and her mother played the piano while the rest of the family sang happily. When Wendy, John and Michael began to sing and jump around aunt Millicent, Mr. Darling was forced to intervene before her poor aunt had a bout of nerves.</p><p>Miss Darling then played and sang alone a much calmer song to help settle the wave of activity and agitation. Her voice was much praised by family, friends and teachers alike, and even the somewhat grouchy aunt Millicent had a small smile on her face as she listened. They applauded her and she bowed in an act of silliness. The atmosphere didn’t stay tranquil for long though, because the boys began to ask Wendy for a story, and the girl was bouncing in excitement with the chance to share her most favourite thing with her family, and hopefully get a praise from her parents.</p><p>Wendy talked of her knowledge of pirates, lack of any knowledge at all about any other things, and her ‘unfulfilled ambition’ to write a novel about her adventures. Their aunt had something to say about that.</p><p>“What adventures?” Aunt Millicent asked scandalized.</p><p>“I have yet to have them, but they will be perfectly thrilling.” Answered the young girl. Em began to trouble her lower lip but stopped quickly, too many lessons on etiquette had been drilled into her for her to do such and undignified act. Nevertheless, she worried about her sister. She knew what was to come, was certainly going to sadden her.</p><p>“But child, novelists are not highly thought of in good society. And there’s nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist.”</p><p>“Marry?” Asked in confusion Wendy, Mr. Darling – whose eyes had widen comically at the though of his young daughter marrying – and the boys.<br/>
“But aunt, Wendy is not yet thirteen. Surely marriage is far in the future for her.” Em intervened, and by doing so taking her aunt’s attention from her little sister, but consequently drawing the full force of it to her.</p><p>“Yes. Of course, she cannot marry before you do. We must work on having you attending more parties. It is high time you found a proper suitor. Come closer so I may appraise you.” Wendy discreetly moved back to her seat, her mind still swirling with the thought of marriage, but her aunt lost not the movement. “You too child.” Em rose and walked to her aunt, as she neared, the woman started her commentary:</p><p>“Very good posture, very graceful. Turn around dear. Ah, there it is, so beautiful. All you Griffiths women seem to inherit it. Wendy has it too, the lucky child.” Said Aunt Millicent turning the younger girl’s chin. Em sat herself at a little stool by the armchair.</p><p>“What? What do they have?” Asked John in impatient curiosity.</p><p>“Have you not noticed? Right there, hidden in the right-hand corner. Is that a kiss?” Mrs. Mary Darling neé Griffiths, gasped. Wendy moved back, fingers touching her lips.</p><p>“Like mother’s kiss.” Whispered Michael.<br/>
“But… What’s it for?” The girl asked confused. Aunt Millicent stood, and with her semblance full of emotion took both her nieces hands in her own. </p><p>“It is for the greatest adventure of all. He that finds it has slipped in and out of heaven.” Their parents had also stood up, and stared amazed at their daughters.</p><p>“Finds what?” Asked Wendy.</p><p>“The one the kiss belongs to.”</p><p>Mr. Darling reached a hand and caressed Emmalyn’s face, than with a voice full of emotion did the same to Wendy saying: “My angels, women.”<br/>
After that, it seemed the grown-ups had much to talk about, and Emmalyn was tasked with getting the children to bed before retiring for the night as well. However, the Darling children were curious and clever, and the three younger ones convinced their sister to wait so they could hear a bit of the conversation. Wendy had won the argument saying that it was going to be about her and she had a right to hear. And so they hid behind the door and shamelessly eavesdropped.</p><p>“She must spend less time with her brothers, and more time with me, just as Emmalyn has done. She must have her own room, a young lady’s room. Or if necessary, the sisters could share one.” John hurried to slap a hand on Michael’s mouth when he loudly started to protest about Wendy leaving the room.</p><p>“George, the daughters of a clerk cannot hope to marry as well as those of a manager. You must attend more parties, make small talk with your superiors at the bank. Wit is very fashionable at the moment.”</p><p>“Wit.” Mr. Darling said faintly. ‘Poor Papa’, thought Emmalyn ushering her siblings upstairs. ‘Having aunt Millicent come at him like that, and oh how must he frightens at the thought of more interaction with his employers.’ What not many people knew was that Mr. Darling was a very shy man.</p><p>“Em? Will they really make me move to another room?” Wendy asked quietly. They were all tucked into bed already. Michael and John were already asleep after a lulling story about fairies, and Nana snored in her doghouse. </p><p>“I will not lie to you dear sister. They probably will. But we can work together to gain you a little more time.” Emmalyn responded, taking the younger girl’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>“Try to be in your best behavior so they have no reason to rush it. But we may speak more in the morrow. I might bring you to school before calling on Amelia.” She kissed Wendy forehead and stood to leave.</p><p>“Are you mad I don’t want to move into your room?” there was a trace of fear and an apology in the girl’s question.</p><p>“Of course not Wendy. I think you have a little more childhood to enjoy before we can share rooms.”</p><p>Long after Emmalyn had retired to her room, and the whole house was silent, Wendy was startled awake by a boy floating above her. He flew back against the opposite wall when she gasped and sat up. By then Nana was awake and barking at the stranger in her charges’ room. The girl was so surprised in seeing the boy fly a circle up by her ceiling, heading to the window that she fell out of her bed. When she managed to untangle herself from the blankets, he was not there anymore. She looked for a body at the patio but there was none, because none had fallen.</p><p>The next morning, she managed to tell her sister about it, in quiet whispers as they walked to school. Her sister did not laugh at her or immediately dismiss it. Her advice was not to let anyone else know, in anyway, for none would be as understanding as she was of the situation. Wendy was old enough to know that some people would think it inappropriate and disgraceful, even if it were just a dream.  That advice was the only thing that kept her from drawing the scene in her notebook. Mrs. Fulsom still chastised her for becoming distracted for too long, though. Thankfully, no other disciplinary action was taken, apart from a curt speech about paying attention.</p><p>-</p><p>Mr. Darling had been practicing small talk all afternoon, and his opportunity had arrived. Sir Edward Quiller Cooch, president of the bank, was a man who enjoyed small talk, almost as much as a good balance sheet. He approached the group of older man, not noticing that his eldest daughter had arrived at the bank as they had arranged they would walk home together. </p><p>Emmalyn had left her three younger siblings outside waiting with Nana. A bank was no place for children, or dogs. Unfortunately, it was also not really a place for a young woman to be in alone, but knowing her father, he had probably immersed himself so much in his tasks he had not seen the time.<br/>
Emmalyn saw George Darling standing in front of well-dressed man and hurried her pace.</p><p>As Mr. Darling failed to say anything, the president asked: “May I help you Mr…?”</p><p>“Oh! Mr. Darling, sir. I was wondering…” he searched for something to say, but he had not rehearsed it like this. Oh! What could he say? He was making a fool of himself.</p><p>“Father.” He turned quickly to see his daughter very close to him. All attention from the group of men was on her now, but she smiled warmly at him and took his arm after coming to his side.</p><p>“And who is the lovely young lady?” asked Sir Edward to his employee. Emmalyn petted her father’s arm to reassure him. It would not do to have him so skittish. It seemed to work, if only a little.</p><p>“Sir Edward, this is my daughter Emmalyn Darling. Emmalyn dear, this is Sir Edward Quiller Cooch, the president of this institution.” At this, Emmalyn turned her smile towards the man, and curtsied prettily. </p><p>“It is an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. Father has told great things about your leadership and mathematics skills.” not entirely a lie, though not exactly a truth either, but she was not about to tell them that. The man looked at Mr. Darling to gauge her truthfulness, the man agreed, and a happy surprise was that it did not sound flustered at all.</p><p>“I thank you for your compliments Mr. Darling but I must say you give me too much credit.” Emmalyn could read people very well, she thought, and she knew false modesty when she saw it. Sir Edward was especially easy, since he supported a smug expression, and chuckled a bit. The man was pleased with the conversation.</p><p>“I am terribly sorry, but I must interrupt our lovely talk, my siblings are waiting outside, and I think it might start to rain soon.” the more information the better. Now she had just laid other two possible topics of conversation at the table, and waited to see if Sir Edward would take it.</p><p>“Do you have many children Mr. Darling?” another man asked, he seemed to be of importance as well.</p><p>“Ah yes Mr. Kent. Another girl and two boys.” Her father answer, his voice now much more sure, though his hand still trembled a bit.</p><p>“Well if they are all as charming as Miss Darling here, I say you have done a good job.” concluded Sir Edward.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Mr. Darling answered. The young woman did another small curtsy with a light blush due to the excitement that her interruption had done good. The rise of color to her cheeks complimented her well, and though the Darlings could never surely know – even if they suspected it – many of the gentlemen began to consider her as a possible match for their sons. The acquaintance would have to be furthered; it was decided by many, despite her father seeming a bit strange.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and passed shortly by George’s desk to get his coat, hat and cane, and left the bank. Mr. Darling squeezed his daughter’s hand and Emmalyn smiled back, she understood the real meaning behind the gesture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: All characters, story and lines recognizable belong to Peter Pan (2003) everything else is of my own creation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Neverland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: All characters, story and lines recognizable belong to Peter Pan (2003) everything else is of my own creation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had gone by, in which there was no talk of Wendy leaving the room she shared with her brothers or of her having to grow up, and much appraise to the children’s behaviour.</p><p>Mr. Daring told his wife, in the privacy of his room, about Emmalyn’s help at the bank and how crucial it had been in the moment he had frozen. And also, of his displeasure over the way some of the men had looked at her. Their daughter was beautiful, Mrs. Darling reminded him, and of age to be courted. Appraising looks are to be expected.</p><p>Two days later, Mr. Darling received an invitation to a ball at Mr. Kent’s house, and in a surge of happiness he laughed and kissed his wife and eldest daughter, the only ones present in the room at the time, in the cheek.</p><p>“What is it dear?” asked Mrs. Darling with a smile at her husband’s joy.</p><p>“We have been invited to a ball at the house of one of Sir Edward’s most trusted managers, Mr. Kent.”</p><p>“Oh, what wonderful news darling.”</p><p>“Indeed father, I am so very happy for you.” Emmalyn smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, dears. I must go see…” and he was gone. Both women laughed lightly.</p><p>“Did he mention when the event will be held?” Emmalyn asked her mother, before drinking a bit of her tea. She was feeling a bit tired but dinner would only be served in a couple of hours and she hoped the tea would give her some energy to continue her works through the afternoon.</p><p>“No, he did not. I believe in his excitement he forgot this detail.” They shared another laugh.</p><p>-</p><p>Three days had passed since the letter had arrived and it was the night of the ball. Mrs. Darling had already chosen for herself a beautiful pale pink gown she had yet the opportunity to wear. With her hair handsomely done, and a sheer, shiny fabric over her shoulders, she was going to be one of the most gorgeous women at the ball, or so had her older daughter complimented her.</p><p>Emmalyn wore a green gown with golden and cream embroidery on the bottom half of the skirt and over the **. To compensate for the lack of jewelry, she wore a gold hair pin complementing the styled hair. Despite her aunt’s insistence otherwise, she wore a cape. It was snowing outside.</p><p>-</p><p>“Mother… can anything harm us after nightlights are lit?” asked Michael innocently. His voice was already drowsy, and for Mrs. Darling he looked like a little sweet angel.</p><p>“No, precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children.” Was Mrs. Darling answer.</p><p>“Mother? Must you go to the party?” asked Wendy. Emmalyn walked in this moment, she had planned on saying her goodbyes to her siblings. Wendy’s question brought up many suggestions and enthusiasm from the two boys, who hurried out of their beds to sit all tightly together on Wendy’s.</p><p>“Yes mother! You don’t have to go. Father can go by himself.” Said John.</p><p>“By himself?” asked Mrs. Darling taking Michael and helping him in the bed so he could lean against her. She exchanged glances with her oldest who sat herself at Wendy’s side and caressed John’s hair.</p><p>“Father is a brave man, but he’s going to need an especial kiss to face his colleagues tonight. Mother’s kiss.” said Emmalyn to her siblings with a serious expression. She believed her words, she just wished her sister and brothers could see what she was talking about.</p><p>“Father? Brave?” doubted Wendy.</p><p>“There are many different kinds of bravery.” started Mrs. Darling. “There’s the bravery of thinking of others before oneself. Now, your father has never wielded a sword, nor fired a pistol, thank heavens. But he’s made many sacrifices for his family, and put away many dreams.” Her words ringed with wisdom and a deep understanding and love for her husband.</p><p>“Where did he put them?” Questioned Michael. For such a young child, words were taken literally. Both mother and daughter smiled.</p><p>“He put them in a drawer. Sometimes, late at night, we take them out, and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does…. And that is why he is brave.” Her explanation had made an impact in, at least, Wendy, who looked down in a little shame and with a very thoughtful expression in her face. Perhaps she had misunderstood her father. Mother clearly saw him differently, as did Emmalyn.</p><p>“Em, at least, must not go, must she?” Wendy insisted on questioning. She would rather have her sister watch them, and tell them a story, or maybe sing to them, than taciturn aunt Millicent.</p><p>“You’ll barely notice us gone.”</p><p>“Off to sleep now.” Mary kissed her younger children goodnight, and left the room followed by her eldest.</p><p>-</p><p>The ride to Mr. Kent’s house saw Mr. Darling getting more and more agitated. It was no wonder, after having tried to desist once at home, he would again when he saw the number of people in the room. His wife and daughter were the only things preventing from doing so. And for his dearest Emmalyn, he would do this.</p><p>They approached their host, who coincidentally was conversing with Sir Quiller Cooch, for greetings and introductions as was expected.</p><p>“Allow me to introduce my wife, Mary.” Mr. Darling managed to say although still quite tense.</p><p>“Mary… Enchanted.” Sir Edward once again showed himself to be appreciative of beauty as he lured over Mrs. Darling, despite his wife standing right next to him. Em had to bite back the sneer, offended by the attitude but unable to do anything about it. If she had known that the men were wondering very similar things about how on earth had such an awkward man such as Darling won a woman like Mary, or had a daughter like Emmalyn, she would be even more furious, this time, on her father’s behalf.</p><p>“And my daughter Emmalyn, I believe you already now.”</p><p>“Thank you, for the invitation, sir.” she put on her best smile, regardless of her feelings.</p><p>“You are very welcome my dear. Richard! I would like you present my son Richard, a graduate from law school, and a future banker like myself.”</p><p>Richard Kent was the first man Em was introduced to that evening, but certainly not the last. Aunt Millicent would be pleased to know she had danced many times. Unfortunately, few could escape the labeling of dull. Their conversation was very straight forward, and their topics of interests, while varied, did not appeal to her. Balance sheets and the newest amendment to a certain agricultural law? Really? None would even indulge her in a conversation about literature, or music, or even riding! When we she broached a more politically controversial subject her dance partner of the moment was scandalized.</p><p>Frederick Adley was by far the most interesting of them all, and that was only because he kept trying to entice her away from the party with clever use of figures of speech. Needless to say, she was glad when her father called her to leave.</p><p>-</p><p>After bidding her parents and aunt good night, and promising to tell her all in the morrow, Emmalyn went on to her room, but before she could enter, she heard noises coming from the nursery. Perhaps one of her siblings had had a nightmare? Hopefully they hadn’t stayed up, Em would not be able to save them the punishment.</p><p>Inside she noticed they were all still asleep, and she would know, for they were terrible at pretending. Nevertheless, there were books on the floor by the stands. As she retrieved them from the floor and undid the damaged on the creased pages, she heard a noise by the window. A boy wearing sewed leaves as shorts stood in the windowsill. She gasped lowly as she realized this boy fit her sister’s description of the floating boy, and to her surprise as a yellow light flew to his face, he lifted in the air!</p><p>She watched sharply, ready to rise to her siblings’ aid if they needed it, but the boy passed by the beds and went into the hall. She rose after he left but knew not what to do. Something inside her told her he was not a threat. She thought of waking her siblings, but again was not sure. Oh, but the noise he was making in the hall, she knew not how her siblings managed to sleep through it. ‘He’s going to wake Aunt Millicent, Mother and Father!’ but then he came back into the room. She watched with curiosity and fondness as he tried to tie his shadow back to him.</p><p>It is important to note she had already accepted she was either dreaming or hallucinating at this point and decided to wait and see where it would lead her.</p><p>The boy got frustrated and started to sniffle before setting his head between his knees and beginning to cry. It broke her heart. Silently, she settled next to him. She saw Wendy had woken up and at the same time her sister asked why he was crying she ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>He was so startled he flew up and hit his head in the ceiling. “You can fly!” exclaimed Wendy. “I told you I had seen a boy who could fly.” she said to her older sister, jumping up from her bed.</p><p>“Yes, you did. I must say, I had not entirely believed it.” Em answered, her eyes fixed on the boy in wonder. He watched them for a second from above before deeming it safe to land. He bowed to them, and the sisters curtsied back, Wendy holding in giggles.</p><p>“What is your name?” Wendy asked moving closer to him. Em held in her laughter. Her sister was intimidating the strange boy.</p><p>“What is your name?” He asked back.</p><p>“Wendy Moira Angela Darling. And that is my sister Emmalyn Jane Margot Darling.” Oh how refreshing it was to see the playfulness of children after being so long in the company of adults.</p><p>“Peter… Pan.” He answered.</p><p>“Where do you live?” Emmalyn could see her sister was going to interrogate the poor boy.</p><p>“Second to the right and then straight on till morning.” He said pointing out of the window. When he turned back, Wendy was standing very close to him. He jumped back in fright. She meant to intervene, but the young girl was faster.</p><p>“They put that in the letters?”</p><p>“I don’t get any letters.”</p><p>“But your mother gets letters.”</p><p>“Don’t have a mother.” Wendy’s face fell, and Emmalyn’s chest tightened.</p><p>“No wonder you were crying.” The girl said softly.</p><p>“I wasn’t crying about mothers. I was crying because I can’t get the shadow to stick. And I wasn’t crying!” as a boy he could not let anyone think he cried.</p><p>Both sisters sat down near him on the floor, as he continued to struggle against his shadow. With a thoughtful face, Em said: “Perhaps we could sew it on for you. Sister, could you get your sewing kit, please?” </p><p>“I’ll do it!” As Wendy jumped up to get a needle and some thread, Peters’ shadow tackled him and held him back in fear. “There’s nothing to worry, my sister is a good sewer.” She said with a calming smile and petted his hand. </p><p>She continued petting it, for he had not flinched away, and gave moral support as the whole thing hurt a little. He clasped her hand and held tight, but she did not mind. When Wendy was finished, Peter tested the work, seeing if the shadow now imitated him. It did. He turned around and with a cocky expression said: “Oh, the cleverness of me!” Wendy was not satisfied.</p><p>“Of course, I did nothing.” She said sarcastically. Em almost mentioned that in truth, the idea had been hers, but decided just to observe the potentially amusing conversation.</p><p>“Ah you did a little.” Peter said and started swinging his legs form where he stood between her brothers’ bedposts.</p><p>“A little?!” Wendy was outraged. She stood tight then got into her bed saying good night and turning away from him. The poor boy was staring at her clearly confused. He looked at Em for some explanation and she just motioned towards her sister and went to collect the books she had dropped in the armchair.</p><p>Peter felt bad for having dismissed her help so carelessly; after all, without her he wouldn’t have his shadow back. “Wendy.” He said and climbed above her in her bed. Em had to calm her heart, reminding herself that they were just children, and so it did not matter if a girl and a boy sat on the same bed. “One girl is worth more than twenty boys.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Wendy’s voice could be heard from under the covers.</p><p>“I live with boys, the Lost Boys… They are well named.” Peter told her. Wendy suddenly threw back the covers and sat up, making Peter fall from the bed with a yell and jump up to reassume a confident position, with one hand on his hip and the other against the bedpost.</p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>“Children who fall out of their prawns when the nurses’ are not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland.”</p><p>“Are there girls too?” Em asked, re-entering the conversation, and sat down on the other side of Wendy’s bed. Peter looked at them with a shy but at the same moment bashful smile.</p><p>“Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prawns.” He knelt down, and as Em was amused to see, looked at them through the heart shaped space that decorated Wendy’s bed. ‘What a naughty boy’, thought Em with a laugh, ‘he is flirting with her, even if he does not know exactly what he is doing.’ She could see it was intentional though. The boy had a way too charming smile on his face, and her sister was affected.</p><p>“Peter, it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls. I should like… to give you… a… kiss.” That stopped Em’s smile for a moment. Would it be wrong to allow her sister this? Was it too inappropriate? She remembered that at Wendy’s age, she too had received her first kiss, from the brother of a friend. But it had not been her hidden kiss, just an embarrassing touch of lips, behind a tree in the backyard, and out of the adult’s sight. She was saved of making a decision by Peter’s own actions. He stood before Wendy with a hand extended, patiently waiting for an object.</p><p>“Don’t you know what a kiss is?” Wendy was confused how someone could not know that.</p><p>“I shall know when you give me one.” was his matter of fact answer. Wendy smiled and taking a thimble out of her finger, placed it on his palm. Em giggled as quietly as she could as he turn it around and even smelled the small metal object, not knowing what to do with it.</p><p>“I supposed I ought to give you one now.”</p><p>“If you like.” Said Wendy, her cheeks red and her smile sly. The girl proceeded to close her eyes, turn her head a little and lean forward. Em decided that if he did give her a kiss, as it would only be on the cheek, it was not so terribly wrong of her for allowing it. However, to her mirth, the boy held a nut of some kind he got from his own outfit between their faces. Wendy was not very saddened though, and rushed to get a golden chain so she could put it on.</p><p>“Would you like to exchange kisses as well?” the boy asked the other woman on the room. The sisters glanced at each other, exchanging secretive smiles.</p><p>“I’m quite alright, Mr. Pan. Thank you.” answered Emmalyn.  She couldn’t, in good consciousness, be exchanging kisses with a boy so young, even if did not mean the real thing.</p><p>“Call me Peter.” he had made a face at being called ‘Mr. Pan’ and didn’t lose a second to correct her.</p><p>“How old are you?” Em questioned, curious. Wendy had joined them once again.</p><p>“Quite young.” He answered simply while looking a little around the room.</p><p>“Don’t you know?” asked Wendy.</p><p>“I ran away.” he explained, looking at the girl’s old dollhouse. “One night, I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I became a man. So, I ran away to Kensington gardens and I met Tink.”</p><p>“Tink?” both sisters wondered.</p><p>“Tinker Bell. She’s my fairy.” he said and kicked away a surprise box that had given him a scare.</p><p>“Oh! She must have been the yellow glow I saw when you came through the window.” Em said as a jest.</p><p>“Yes!” he exclaimed happily. “Do you know where she is?” Em blinked. She had been sure she had just imagined it.</p><p>“You don’t mean to tell me, there’s a fairy, in this room?” Wendy’s eyes were wide in awe at the prospect.</p><p>“We come to listen to the stories. I like the one about the prince, who couldn’t find the lady who wore glass slippers.” he confessed.</p><p>“Cinderella.” said Em fondly.</p><p>“Peter, he found her! And they… and they…” Wendy blushed. She had been about to tell Peter that Cinderella and her prince kissed when they found each other. He thought kisses were something else though and would not understand. She was grateful for her sister telling him that they lived happily ever after instead. Wendy wanted to give Peter a kiss, a real one. He was very handsome for a boy, and so intriguing. She hoped Em would not be upset.</p><p>“Huh, I knew it.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Peter, I believe your fairy might have lost herself on the hallway. She went there with you but I did not see her return.” Em said, already moving towards the door, unaware she had interfered with her sister’s plan by making the boy move in that direction as well. She peaked down the corridor, making sure aunt Millicent, or her parents were not currently walking through the house, before stepping to the side to give the boy room to pass.</p><p>“Tink!” he whispered loudly. There were not many places even a fairy could hide in the Darling’s upper floor corridor, only two mirrors, one painting and one sculpture decorated it, and the small drawer, of course.</p><p>Emmalyn opened the nearest drawer slowly and with extra care not to jostle the contents unnecessarily. Indeed, holding onto the keyhole for support was a tiny glowing fairy. As soon as her prison was opened, Tinkerbell wasted no time flying out and away from it.<br/>
She was so incredibly small that even when she flew around Emmalyn’s head, the girl had trouble discerning her features. Following the overexcited flying were a series of chippers and dinglings sounds that Peter alone could interpret.</p><p>“She’s a little mad at being forgotten in the drawer, but she will get over it.” and with that he followed the fairy back into the room and towards the window.</p><p>“Peter!” Wendy rushed after him calling. “Don’t go!”</p><p>“I have to tell the other about Cinderella.” he stated as a mean of explanation for his hurried departure. It was sweet that he felt it to be his duty or responsibility to bring his companions the ending of the story, or so thought Emmalyn. She wondered if such a thing was common. Peter flying by windows, listening to narratives and then relaying them back to the other motherless boys as way of entertainment.</p><p>“But I know lots of stories! Stories I can tell the boys!” the only thing preventing Emmalyn’s mouth from falling open was the many years of education engraved in her. Could her sister truly be suggesting…</p><p>“Come with me.” the proposal was made; Peter too had caught on, on the wish intertwined with Wendy’s words.</p><p>Wendy’s bravado wasted away once the improbable notion became a serious possibility – if only by offer, and she became the one taking steps back then. Emmalyn, however, had her interest spiked. She loved her parents with all her heart, and though she behaved accordingly to what was expected of a girl of her station, it did not mean she had turned completely into such a woman. Having younger siblings as imaginative and excited as hers made sure her childhood dreams were not easily forgotten.</p><p>Despite never saying it, she – like Wendy – wished to live an adventure before she was forced to leave her home for her husband’s and abide definitely to society’s rules.</p><p>“Both of you. Come with me.” Peter followed Wendy as she retreated and so came closer to Emmalyn too. In his young mind, he had decided that, despite her clothes and manners, the older girl was indeed still a girl. She believed in fairies and smiled a lot more than the grown-ups he had watched.</p><p>“I… We cannot fly.” Wendy whispered, still unsure.</p><p>“I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you to ride the wind’s back and away we go.” he pressed, taking her hand gently in his and pulling her encouragingly towards the window. Wendy sought out her sister’s gaze, trusting her elder to know best, as grown-ups often did. What she saw was unexpected. Em had the same unsure wistful look she herself possessed.</p><p>Seeing their defenses cracking, Peter went in for the proverbial ‘kill’. He lavished both girls with charming smiles and bright, promising eyes. Whispering of the wonders one could see and enjoy in Neverland. What hurt would living a little and having fun do? The girls asked themselves. A merry grin began to form on the youngest’s face.</p><p>“Can John and Michael come too?” she requested, moving to stand between the beds of the two sleeping boys. Michael snored, which in no way endeared the Darling brothers to Peter. Unwilling to contradict either one of the girls he nodded his consent, but the smile on his face quite forced.</p><p>“Michael! Michael! John!” she yelled joyously and shook her brothers with uncontained enthusiasm. Michael grumbled. As the littlest, he felt the need for sleep more keenly than his siblings. “There is a boy here who is to teach us to fly!”</p><p>John adjusted his glasses to better asses his sister’s condition, for most certainly she must be mental. There was indeed a strange boy in their nursery, and he wore leaves for clothes! “You offend reason, sir.” he states with finality. He expected such silly claims from Wendy. She was more likely to lose sight of the boundaries between her story-telling and reality, but Em? His eldest sister was surely more logical than this, and she knew father would never approve of this behavior.</p><p>But then, the impossible! The blond boy rose from the floor, hovering in the air for a few seconds before settling on the metal frame of John’s bed. “I should like to offend it with you!”</p><p>Peter smiled impishly. “You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air.” he launched himself up, twisting around mid-float, before sitting upside down on the ceiling. “It’s easy.” he had the gall to shrug, as if he wasn’t, as John first commented, defying science.<br/>
Soon, both younger boys were flying about in the nursery, whooping and laughing. Somehow, their ruckus did not catch the attention of any of the adults in the house. Seeing as Peter was preoccupied with Wendy for the moment, Emmalyn hurried to compose a missive to her parents. She still clung to the belief she was dreaming, make no mistake, but even in the land of sleep, her love and respect for her parents would not allow her to leave with her siblings without an explanation or reassurance.</p><p>Peter came to her next, all the other Darling siblings closer to the painted ceiling than they were to the carpeted floor. The boy bowed once again before her and extended an arm. Emmalyn smiled, anticipation making her heart beat quicken, which in turn brought a blush to her cheeks, - a reaction Peter keenly observed - and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.</p><p>“What thoughts make you happy, Lady Em?” she laughed, inspiring him to smile cheerfully in return. Her amusement over his cheek became wonder at the fact that she was flying! Michael barreled into her side, having no control over his ‘flying’, and looked at her with mirth. She still managed to see the tiredness lurking at the corner of his eyes and determined that once they reached Neverland, they were due some rest.</p><p>Thoughts of responsibilities, duties and propriety disappeared from her mind seconds afterwards. Only amazement could hope to remain as they soared through the chilled air, gay mood never abiding, and took in the beauty first of London at night, then of the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>